A Sweet Occurance
by animerules14
Summary: Ema is enjoying a nice day at the apartment. She is alone at home, and spends a peaceful day studying and doing homework on a day off from school and snacking on chocolate-covered biscuits, until a certain brother comes home early…


I love Brother's Conflict! It's such an amazing anime. Please, if you haven't already, check it out!

This is my first story with Brother's Conflict. It's a one-shot. We all must have our favorite brother fit for Ema. haha Here is just one of my choices x3

**Description:**_ Ema is enjoying a nice day at the apartment. She is alone at home, and spends a peaceful day studying and doing homework on a day off from school and snacking on chocolate-covered biscuits, until a certain brother comes home early…_

Disclaimer: I do not own Brother's Conflict or the characters. The names of Yuusuke's friends were just ideas I had in my mind.

* * *

><p>The afternoon breeze was cool and refreshing, as Hinata Ema and Asahina Yuusuke walked home from Hinode High School. Yuusuke walked sluggishly by Ema's side – another long and boring day at school again. He let out a big sigh.<p>

"What's the matter, Yuusuke-kun?" Ema asked as she looked towards the red-haired youth. She had Juli on her shoulder, who scoffed and looked in another direction. _Why must Chi insist on talking with this wolf?_ he thought. Sure, it's been about 8 months since Ema and Juli moved in to the Asahina household, but Juli can't seem to get used to the presence of the Asahina "wolves".

"Just another long day", he said as he let out another sigh. "I try and I try to do well on tests and such, but…I just don't think I do so well…" He scratched his head, wondering how in the world he will ever get into Meiji University to go to college with the sweet girl walking next to him.

Ema knew this was the problem; she knew he had a big test today, and he was up half the night studying for it. A little smile appeared on her face, "I'm sure you did fine, Yuusuke-kun. You studied a lot, right? At least half the night. If worse came to worse, you could get tutored or go to cram school. I wouldn't give up just yet. Besides, it's only the middle of fall." She fixed her wind battered bangs and looked forward as they approached downtown, their shortcut home. It can get pretty crazy down here.

_She always has something positive to say_, thought Yuusuke, trying his best at hiding a blush from her. He looked off in the distance. "Yeah…well. It still isn't easy for me. If I need to, I guess I could just ask someone in our class to help me".

Horns honked and people walked the crisscrossed roads downtown. The end of the day surely was a busy time. The lights were beginning to come on as the sun was beginning to set upon Tokyo. Ema continued to smile. _His usual self, _she thought. They crossed the big street. Halfway home now. The breeze kicked up a bit, and she had a chill go down her spine. She would have to make sure to wear a light jacket in the days to come.

"So, what will you be doing tomorrow, Yuusuke-kun?" she asked while trying to change the subject. She took a light hold of her skirt, which was moving a little too much in the wind. She wouldn't want to embarrass herself. Yuusuke looked up at the sky, and thought aloud, "Hmm, I'm not sure yet. I sure would like to play video games, but…I guess I would have to take the day to study". His hand clenched his bag, and his head began to slump a little low. "Unless I figure something out. Hopefully soon too, because I don't want to…"

"Yo, Yuusuke!" a voice behind them shouted, causing the two to stop and turn around. A young man, with the same uniform as a Hinode High School student, and short light brown hair was waving his arm around and running. Yuusuke turned around, "Hey, Mamoru!" he said back. It was one of his close buddies, Mamoru, who ran up to them, almost out of breath. "What's up?"

Mamoru caught his breath, and stood upright, addressing the red head, "I was gonna tell you at school, but I had practice run late. But Koji, Akira, Haru, and I were gonna stay at the library here downtown, and then later hang at Akira's place for the night. He's got his own apartment. We were planning on studying, and were wondering if you wanted to as well". He had a bright smile, and clumsily carried a backpack that Ema deemed really heavy. Yuusuke's eyes grew big.

"Really? I can come too?" He was so happy. He looked at Ema, "Looks like things have lightened up for me! Oh, thank goodness!" a big sigh of relief escaped from his mouth. Ema couldn't help but smile, "That's great! If you have everything you need, I will tell everyone that you will be out for the night studying with friends, and will return whenever you can." She was a little quiet to mention that; she didn't want anyone to find out they live together, with her father marrying his mother and all.

Yuusuke smiled big, "Yes! Yes, please!" Ema was pretty sure he was jumping up and down. She was quite happy he got his wish. She let out a giggle, "Okay, hope studying works out well, for everyone!" she adjusted her bag, and made a little wave. She watched Yuusuke and Mamoru meet up with the group of guys who just appeared, out of breath also. Yuusuke turned and waved, still with a huge smile on his face. _I'll do my best, to make not just myself, but you happy also in the long run. _The group walked up the road again and soon appeared out of sight.

Ema turned around and continued walking forward. "I hope Yuusuke-kun studies well. He's got a group now to help out," she said to Juli. She glanced at him and saw that he had a small smirk. "Hmph, I hope that wolf does take the studying seriously this time." Ema looked at her watch; almost home on time, even with the stop. She smiled and continued out of downtown to the apartments.

* * *

><p>By the time she got home, the sun was almost set. Ema checked her mailbox upon entering the door – nothing today. She walked to the elevator, and pressed the number 5. After the ride, she exited and continued walking down to the kitchen, hoping to find Ukyo cooking dinner. After setting her stuff down by the big red couch, she turned to see her older brother rushing about the area, trying to fix his hair and tie in the process. A briefcase was on the dining room table, with papers upon papers scattered along the surface.<p>

"Umm, Ukyo-san?" she had to ask if things were okay. Ukyo turned around suddenly, having not heard Ema come in. "Oh, Ema, good evening," he looked at his watch and began to panic. Ema began to worry. "What's wrong?" Juli leaped off her shoulder to the table, observing the papers.

Ukyo was starting to sweat a little on his forehead, "Oh, I found out a few minutes ago that I have to work at the office on a new case. It's a must that I leave now, unfortunately." he managed to say through multiple breaths. "I'm sorry, I didn't cook anything for dinner yet, and on top of that, not many will be home for the night." He moved toward the kitchen and took the board off the wall that had everyone's schedules. Ukyo took it to the table and sat it down. Ema was surprised.

"Oh, so I know you, and Yuusuke-kun will be gone tonight." She took his briefcase and opened it as he came over and began shuffling the papers to shove them in the case. "Oh? Why is that?" at this point he took out a handkerchief and blotted his forehead.

"Yuusuke-kun was asked by a classmate to study in the library and then at his friend's apartment for the night. He was really worried about the test today, and there must be another one coming up soon." The papers were packed, and Ukyo added in additional notebooks and a few other things in his bag. "Thank you, Ema," he said as he closed it up. "Well, there really won't be too many here tonight then." Ema took Juli in her hands and put him on her right shoulder. "Look at the chart of everyone's schedules. You will know what I mean. Ugh!"

Ukyo looked at his watch, and almost stopped himself from panicking. He started towards the stairs. "I apologize for leaving so fast like this, and leaving you in this situation, Ema. I don't know how long I will be at the office with this case. I will call and let you know later when I know. Please keep order around here, and if you cook anything, remember to clean the appliances thoroughly. Lock the doors to the outside if you happen to go out for a break." He was appearing towards the elevator now.

"Have a safe trip!" Ema called out to Ukyo, not sure if he would hear or not. She heard the "ding" of the elevator as it went downward. She looked around and had to make a double take.

There was nothing but silence.

She let out a sigh. Well_, that was a little crazy. I hope Ukyo-san will be safe. _She walked over to the dining table to look at the schedule. "I wonder who is all not going to be here tonight." Juli wondered aloud. "I hope Chi isn't alone in the apartments tonight."

Ema picked it up and observed the colored dots neatly organized on a chart, with dates and times in an orderly fashion – Ukyo sure can be organized. She wished she had that quality. Having not memorized the colors just yet, she looked at the small key in the corner. Her eyes went up and down the schedule, making sure she understood the information presented. "Well, Chi?" Juli asked impatiently.

"Hmm. Well, Juli, let's see. We know Yuusuke is studying with his friends. Ukyo-san will be at the office. It looks like Masaomi-san has a 2 day long work schedule. I won't worry too much because he has a small room in the hospital off to the side for him to sleep. Umm, Hikaru-san is back in Paris for 2 weeks. Wataru-chan is having a week-long field trip with his class in the country. Subaru-san is in Kyuushu training for a month for his professional basketball team, if not longer. Iori-san is home tonight, but will be out tomorrow all day, studying at the library. Umm…" Ema traced the colored dots. She tried her best to follow them.

"Seems like a lot of the wolves will be gone for awhile. It will be quite nice being quiet." Juli interrupted.

"Sometimes that's nice." Ema said as she looked away, "But not always." Her attention went back and observed the rest of the schedule. _Louis would be in, but it would uncertain whether he will be at home tomorrow or not. Kaname is up near the main temple; that big meeting was a few days away, right? Tsubaki and Azusa are in Nagoya for a few days trip for an anime convention. And Natsume, well, he does live on his own. _She assumed he was working hard on that new zombie game releasing next year that she was looking forward to play. And _Fuuto is finishing up a tour, and wouldn't be back after taking 2 additional days off._

Ema let out a small sigh. "Well, Juli, it looks like it will be you, me, Iori-san, and Louis home tonight." She walked toward the kitchen and set the schedule back in its place. She wondered then what to make for dinner. Juli made his way to the counter and sat and watched her work.

* * *

><p>Dinner was good, and also easy and quick to make. She enjoyed eating in the presence of the two quiet siblings, and the conversations too. Juli, she noticed, seemed to have good reactions to Iori's presence – he wasn't so bad. All he does is study. He left early to return to his room, first mentioning that he will leave the house around 9 o'clock to go to the library for who knows how long.<p>

Louis helped Ema clean the dishes. He asked Ema how her day was, and as usual, she enjoyed having him help out and talk. _Louis_ _is just so calm, and sweet _she thought as she was putting the dishes today. "Okay, all done." She turned to look at Louis. "So, any plans tomorrow, Louis-san?" She took Juli and the three began to head toward the stairs.

"Oh, I forgot…I was going to tell you my plans tomorrow, Chi." Louis began. Ema almost paused halfway up the stairs. Does this mean that she really will be home alone? "Do you have something planned?" Juli asked as he too looked at Louis, who began to turn off the balcony lights and the lights of the room below them for the night.

"Well, I was going to choose to keep this to myself a bit longer, but since it's Chi-chan and Juli, I can tell it." He cleared his throat, "I was thinking on getting an apartment. Preferably closer to the beauty salon."

Ema and Juli looked at each other in shock. Louis, dearest brother Louis, leaving the house? Juli was lost for words. _The only wolf I appreciate and can connect and talk with is deciding to leave?_ They reached the elevator and got in to go to their appropriate floor.

"Oh…is it really a hassle living here with everyone?" Ema slowly asked. She hoped not. She thought the family was living pretty well together. Louis smiled, "No, that's not it. It's just, it does take me awhile to get to the salon; I have almost missed a few appointments due to transportation issues. If I wanted a place of my own, it would have to be at least 10 to 15 minutes closer to work." The elevator door opened, and they walked out. Ema slowly looked at the ground. _Louis would be leaving?_

"But don't worry, Chi. I only plan on looking tomorrow. If I were to move out, it wouldn't be so soon." Louis was reassuring this, and he knew the others had to find out too eventually. Ema smiled, "Of course. I'm sure everyone should know." They turned the corner down the hallway. Louis smiled.

"I was hoping to have Juli come with me, if that was okay with you and Juli of course. I'm hoping to maybe get a pet of my own soon, as well. And if I show a pet, I could look for discounts and pet-friendly apartments." he mentioned to her. Juli looked at him and moved to his shoulder. "But Chi will be alone in the house then…"

Louis patted a finger on Juli's head before he could finish "Chi-chan will be okay here at home alone. She's not a loud girl, and wouldn't leave unless she really had to. She knows how things go." He looked at Ema, "you wouldn't mind, would you, Chi-chan?"

Ema looked at Juli, then back at Louis, and back at Juli again. Could she handle being alone? She always has, being that in the past Rintarou would be gone a lot. Sure, she could handle it. It would be nice, right? The silence and all the time to concentrate on homework and other things would be nice. She smiled. "It's fine with me, if Juli really wants to go." Juli smiled as well.

"I'm fine with that! I would like to help Louis-san out. Would you mind if I sleep in his room, Chi?" They approached the door to her room, and she grabbed her key out. "Sure, it's fine with me." She looked at Louis, and both smiled. "Enjoy your day together. Goodnight, Louis-san, Juli." Ema opened her door, and walked in. "Goodnight, Chi-chan!" both said in unison, and continued walking until they reached Louis's room.

Ema closed the door, put her things down, and got into her comfy pajamas. _It's going to be a long day tomorrow, right? No one will be here_. She got in her bed and curled up. _It should be a good day tomorrow, nevertheless. It's a day off, so I can do whatever I want to do. I will stay at the house, and watch over it until everyone returns home safely. _She slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of the silence that will be in the house when she wakes up.

* * *

><p>Ema began to stir in her bed. Her covers were halfway off her body. Nothing new. She must have had a good night sleep though. She rolled over to look at her alarm clock. 10:30 a.m. Oh no! She slept in too late! She jumped out of bed, and scrambled around her room. She attempted to fix her bad bed head, and quickly moved to making her bed. <em>Why didn't Juli wake me up? I missed my alarm at 9:30! <em>After opening her curtains, she realized it. Juli was with Louis today, and no one else would be home. It would be just her. She let out a sigh. "I must have needed the sleep," she said out loud.

Ema tidied up her room, gathered some textbooks, notebooks, writing utensils, and 2 boxes of her favorite snack: chocolate-covered biscuits. She could eat a whole box on a whim sometimes. She couldn't help it, since they are too good. She put on her slippers and exited her room.

She made her way to the main living space, and put her things on the dining room table. There was a note, with small neat handwriting saying, **I will be back around 7:30. Iori. **On the same note was Louis's handwriting, saying** Don't study too hard, Chi. Enjoy your time. We will be back around 5:30 for dinner. Louis and Juli. **Ema smiled. Perfect timing for the two of them. She then went into the kitchen and got a glass of water, and sat down at the table.

"Alright, now I can study with no worries." she said, and opened the box of treats, and took a stick out and began to chew slowly on it.

Time then slowly passed. Ema thought she was getting much progress done. Birds chirped outside, and she had to admit that it really was nice inside. What could go wrong?

She then faintly heard the elevator button chime. Someone was coming up to the fifth floor. She put her pencil down. _Who could that be? Everyone was gone, with some for a long time. Could it be Iori coming back, after forgetting something? Did Louis give up already? Was Ukyo so tired he gave up the case?_ She was getting nervous now.

The elevator door dinged again, the door opening. Ema looked down at the table. This person sure was quiet. Or was the elevator door opening and closing on its own? It can do that, right? Technology failure? She grabbed the hem of her pajama shorts and closed her eyes, hoping for the worst.

"Nee-san?"

Ema opened her eyes, and looked up at the balcony. "Fuu..Fuuto-kun?" she hesitated to speak, even if she was sure it was his voice. She looked up slowly.

The pop idol looked down, half surprised, at seeing Ema sitting at the table. He surely wasn't expecting her to be home. "Of course it's me, you idiot. Who else would it be?" He walked away from the balcony and headed towards the stairs. Ema let out a sigh.

"You surprised me, Fuuto-kun. Really. I thought I was going to be home alone today, and you didn't make a sound, and…" she let out another sigh of relief. Fuuto strode over to the kitchen and looked at the schedule.

"Ah, it's marked that I had two extra days off. Well, at the last minute, I changed my mind." He walked toward the table then. "And I didn't think today would be the day for you and Yuusuke nii-san to be off." He stopped next to Ema. She turned towards her books. He leaned towards her a little. "What have you been doing, nee-san?" He then scanned the table; a few textbooks, multiple notebooks, pencils and eraser shavings galore. And an opened box of chocolate covered biscuits. He was then amused.

"I was planning on spending the day alone studying here. It would be quiet enough. Everyone is gone, either for a long period of time, or just the day." She organized her notebooks, and continued, "Louis-san left on a…small trip, and Iori-san left to study as well, but in a library environment, as he usually enjoys." She put her slippers back on and was going to get up. But she noticed she had her pajamas on and slightly blushed at her appearance.

"Eh. What is this?" Fuuto asked, as Ema looked slowly at him. He looked her over up and down. _Yeah, he noticed my pajamas._ Fuuto smirked. "It looks like my cute nee-san didn't bother to change into decent clothes. Perhaps for confort? Or maybe…" he moved a little closer to her "you wanted to do this on purpose, hopefully thinking one of us brothers will see you like this, in a skimpy set of pj's." he chuckled.

_He's teasing me again. _As usual. Her pajama's weren't skimpy. She was just wearing a simple spaghetti strap light pink tank top with light pink shorts that were moderately fitting on her. She thought she looked fine. But this is Fuuto we're talking about. Her blush deepened a little.

Fuuto chuckled. "Aww, did nee-san do this on purpose for me?" he appeared closer to her, and she turned slightly in the chair, trying to focus on the textbook in front of her. "Fuu-Fuuto-kun. Please. I'm studying. Please. Leave me alone…" she realized she was stuttering, and probably appeared weak. This wasn't good. She saw out of the corner of her eye Fuuto straighten up. "Hmm. Fine." He walked back into the kitchen, and Ema let out a small sigh of relief. Then she heard noise. Fuuto was going cabinet to cabinet looking for something to eat. Yet another sigh came from her mouth. "Fuuto-kun…" she rubbed her temples.

"What? An idol has to eat too, ya know?" he called from the kitchen. He concluded nothing was good there to eat. Except…

He smirked, and made his way back to the table. He walked over, pulled the end chair out, and sat down next to Ema. She was getting nervous again. _Will he ever let me alone today?_

She tried her best to work on her studies. Now, where was she? _Oh yes. The Edo period was an influential part of Japanese history. This included the inventions of many new things, and…_Her thoughts were interrupted. She looked up and Fuuto grabbed the other box of biscuits and began opening it. Now, wait a minute, that's her box. And he didn't even ask!

"Fuuto-kun…" she managed to say with a sigh as she set the book down. He looked up as he stuffed two biscuits into his mouth.

"What? I said I was hungry. And there is nothing good here in the house. Ukyo nii-san must have failed to cook something last night, right?" He was making crumbs. He would have to pick it up later.

"He had to leave for the office for a case last night. I made dinner for three, for myself, Louis-san and Iori-san. It was just enough for us too". She looked at Fuuto, who was looking around the empty room. "Hmm. Is that so." He grabbed another one and stuffed it in his mouth. That's it.

"Hey, Fuuto-kun. Please. That is my box of biscuits. I bought them. If you wanted some, you could have just asked me to share them." She began to grab the box, but Fuuto was quick and moved his hand with the box away. "Eh. But nee-san won't share with her amazing idol brother anyway? How rude." He pulled out his phone. He hoped to sneak a picture of Ema in her pajamas. She did look cute; he was serious when he said that.

Ema couldn't believe it. She just wanted to be alone for the day, and he of all people had to show up. She let out a big sigh. "Fine. You can eat more if you like. I don't care." She got up and threw out the now empty first box. With how fast he's eating, she probably won't have any more.

Upon returning to the table, Fuuto looked deep in though. _Uh oh. Now what?_ Fuuto looked at the box, and then up at Ema. "Hey, I know! I can eat it with nee-san!" He pulled out one that he was surprisingly willing to share. Ema was confused. "Okay, Fuuto-kun, you don't have to do th…" she was cut off short.

Fuuto put one end of the biscuit in his mouth, chocolate side first. He left a lot of it out. "Here, nee-san. We can share it like this. We can both bite it until it's gone." Ema began to blush heavily now, and turned around. _What…what does he want me to do? I do-don't want my face that close to his. This could mean that he could ki-ki-ki…_

"Nee-san. Please. I said I would share with you." His voice was low and soft, not like how he was earlier. Ema slowly turned around and looked at him. His expression was sweet, and wasn't twisted with schemes or anything. _Could he really mean this?_

"Alright. I g-guess then." Ema said. _What am I doing? Where is Juli when I need him?_ She slowly sat down in the chair, and Fuuto still had the end of the biscuit in his mouth, by this time the chocolate was melting on his lips. Here comes the deep blush again.

She leaned a little closer, and slowly opened her mouth, and felt the biscuit part hit her upper lip, and closed. She looked up. Fuuto seemed to have been staring deep into her eyes. She never noticed how brown his eyes were.

"Now we can enjoy it, nee-san." he said as he bit his end. And moved a tad closer, and took another bite.

Ema's face was on fire. _Is this really happening?_ She let out a small whimper. Her other brothers had, well, kissed her with no huge problems. Why is it so different with Fuuto? The bites came closer, and closer, and closer. Ema closed her eyes tight and whimpered softly again…

All she felt was warmth.

Ema's eyes shot open. She looked straight at him, whose eyes were closed. His lips were warm against her own. A little rough, but still pleasant. Why was she thinking of this? Did she always think about this? Fuuto pressed his lips against hers a little further, and his hand gently came up to her cheek.

It was a pleasant moment. She closed her eyes. And after what seemed like forever, *crunch*. Fuuto munched on the part of the thin biscuit, disconnecting his piece to hers. He slowly pulled away. Ema slowly opened her eyes, still blushing, and began to chew the little piece she had in her mouth. Her tongue lightly touched her lips. Melted chocolate from Fuuto's lips were now on hers.

Fuuto licked his lips, and wiped the remaining off. He glared at Ema. "Hmm. Interesting." Ema was quiet as Fuuto started to get up from the chair. She quickly acted and brushed off the remaining crumbs and chocolate from her lips. Fuuto, without pushing in the chair, began to walk away towards the stairs. Halfway, Ema could have sworn he thought out loud.

"Hmm. I didn't know nee-san tasted so sweet."

He then continued to the stairs, and went up. His destination of choice was his room. He wasn't hungry anymore.

Ema was in shock. _What just happened?_ She felt her face, her forehead. Still very warm.

Her lips. She gently touched them, still warm as well. They tingled from the sensation of the kiss. Her eyes widened.

Well, she certainly wasn't going to tell Juli about this when he came home later. That much is true. He would throw a fit and hunt down his prey. That wouldn't be good. _There goes Fuuto-kun's idol image. _But she couldn't help but think…

This surely was a sweet event.

* * *

><p>Wow. I'm tired. I wrote this on one night. I'm doing good! It's a long one-shot, sorry about that. But I hope it's good anyway.<p>

Review and fav if you like!


End file.
